hazle un favor al mundo muerete
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: a veces las palabras crueles pueden atravezar un corazon mas rapido que cualquier bala


Los copos de nieve caian como plumas que algún angel hubiera perdido, bombon miraba melancolica al vacio, en su ser habia un pesar tan frio y oscuro como el dia que hoy caia sobre saltadilla, las calles estaban desiertas pocas almas se atrevian a vagar bajo los cielos grises, todos preferian estaban en casa ahuyentando el frio con una tasa de chocolate caliente, todos excepto bombon, ella se encontraba en la cima de ese viejo y abandonado edificio sola

penso por un momento, ¿su familia la extrañaria cuando ya no estubiera? probablemente al principio como se extraña a una mascota, ¿en su escuela alguien notaria que ya no esta? seguramente no, ¿alguien se preguntara por que lo hizo? algunos dirian que fue la presion, otros tal vez digan que fueron problemas en mi familia, tal vez algunos se atrevan a decir que estaba embarazada, probablemente termine siendo solo una leyenda urbana, la chica que se mato en el viejo edificio abandonado, nada mas que una sombra oscura sin rostro ni pasado, condenada a asustar a las porristas que se atrevan a decir su nombre frente al espejo, si claro como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer con su eternidad

eternidad

que bonito sonaba pero bombon sabia que eso era solo una ilusion, un mito que la gente habia creado para escapar de su miedo a la muerte, al final de su viaje no encontraria ni luz ni oscuridad solo el duro concreto golpeandola con todas sus fuerzas

subio al borde del edificio, el viento acariciaba su cabello y lo dirigia al vacio, bombon miro nuevamente al vacio

-es una hermosa vista-dijo una voz tras ella- pero aqui abajo se ve aun mejor

-que quieres brick?-dijo sin voltear

-quiero que bajes para hablar

-no ahi nada de que hablar, todo esta decidido, ademas voy a hacer lo que querias no?

-no me hagas caso, soy un idiota

brick trato de acercarse lo mas disimuladamente que pudo a ella para bajarla pero bombon se dio cuenta

-no te acerques brick!

-solo quiero hablar, baja por favor

-si te acercas mas te juro que voy a saltar!

bombon miro al vacio una vez mas y sin mas se dejo caer.

sintio por un momento como el aire la envolvia en sus invisibles brazos, una paz extraña la invadio pero fue por solo unos segundos pues de inmediato brick, quien se habia arrojado a rescatarla, la sujeto

penso que podria levantarla pero el piso congelado era muy resbaladizo como para poder sujetarse y sin poder evitarlo fue arrastrado por su peso

bombon vio como su cabello flotaba en el viento cubriendo su rostro mientras caia con brick a un lado suyo, cerro los ojos resignada a la vez que oia como el viento gritaba en sus oidos al pasar por el a toda velocidad, pronto se hizo silencio, habia caido de lleno en el piso

* * *

El olor a formol y desinfectante desperto a bombon de su largo sueño habian pasado varios dias desde su fallido intento por quitarse la vida

-buenos dias dormilona-dijo una regordeta y vieja enfermera

bombon no respondio a su saludo mas que con un frio e indiferente silencio

-estas en el hospital central de saltadilla pero pronto estaras bien

bombon continuo con su anterior huelga de silencio, un silencio tan incomodo que obligo a la nerviosa enfermera a retirarse

-espere-dijo bombon antes de que lo hiciera- como esta brick?

-el chico con el que estabas al caer?

-si, el, como esta?

ahora fue la enfermera quien no contesto

-solo descansa-dijo al cerrar la puerta

la fria respuesta de la enfermera perturbo a bombon, sabia que algo estaba mal pero queria saber que

salio al pasillo con cuidado de que no la vieran, penso que algun doctor a alguien podia decirle que estaba pasando, despues de caminar un rato encontro a una enfermera cargando una charola con medicinas

-disculpe, no sabe si aqui internaron a brick him?

-ah, el chico que se cayo del edificio? si esta ahi-dijo señalando un largo pasillo

-gracias

bombon camino hacia alla pero antes de llegar vio a un grupo de doctores frente a la puerta, se detuvo disimuladamente queria saber que era lo que estaban diciendo pero sin que ellos lo supieran

-pobre chico

-si esta muy dañado

-es que detuvo la caida de la chica con su cuerpo

-por eso tiene la columna tan dañada

-si seguramente no volvera a caminar

sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar esas palabras, los doctores se fueron rapidamente y bombon entro con pasos apagados

la habitacion estaba a oscuras solamente iluminada por una ventana entreabierta que apenas dejaba entrar el brillo del atardecer, brick estaba en una cama se veia demacrado, estaba mas palido, delgado, y miraba con dolor y cansancio pero aun asi pudo ver como bombon entraba a la habitacion

-como estas?-pregunto con dificultad

bombon no lo soporto mas y rompio en llanto

-no actues asi! por mi culpa estas ahi! gritame, insultame o algo pero no actues como si nada hubiera pasado!

bombon se derrumbo en el piso

-fue mi culpa! todo fue mi culpa! por mi culpa estas ahi, debiste dejarme caer!

-si lo hubiera hecho no te hubiera visto ahora, eso lo vale

-tal vez sea cierto, tal vez el que yo muera si seria un favor para el mundo

-olvidate del estupido mundo-dijo lo mas fuerte que pudo-hazme un favor a mi no me dejes

bombon se levanto del frio suelo, se acerco a el lentamente y se recargo en su pecho con suavidad para no lastimarlo mas y ahi se quedaron los dos en silencio mientras afuera los copos de nieve seguian cayendo


End file.
